1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means of enclosing a vehicle, such an automobile, a truck, or the like for the purpose of protecting it from the destructive elements of the environment; for example, moisture, acid rain, sunlight, dust and dirt. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable structure, further reinforced by hoops to carry additional snow loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, his own U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,363 issued Feb. 12, 1991 for portable protective enclosure for a vehicle to Rein Randmae provides the closest reference.
We hereby incorporate the '363 patent by reference.
The '363 patent refers to a pressurized air-supported enclosure for the protection of a stored vehicle, the enclosure comprising a flexible sheeting totally surrounding, but not touching the vehicle. Access into the enclosure is gained by a slide fastener which extends around three sides of the enclosure. The enclosure is ventilated by a blower to minimize temperature differentials between its interior and exterior, therefore also minimizing the formation of condensation in its interior. The air blown into the enclosure is preferably filtered to minimize dust.
In some climates extremely heavy snow loads can accumulate on the top of this enclosure and overcome the pressure provided by the air inside. The fabric of the structure then sinks and contacts the vehicle, until the load has been shed. Contact with the vehicle paint is undesirable.